This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating a patient having a neurologically based speech and language impairment such as aphasia.
It is not uncommon that the victim of a neurological insult will subsequently suffer some speech and language impairment such as aphasia. Heretofore, patients with persistent aphasia have responded in varying degrees to a prolonged course of speech therapy. In 1955, several scientists suggested that loud auditory stimulation with strong kinesthetic stimulation were of some help in immediately improving speech in groups of adult stutterers and severe expressive aphasics. The results, however, were limited, and the strong vibrations which are irritating to both the patient and attendant may prove counterproductive.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for treating a wide range of patients suffering from neurologically based speech and language impairments.
A further object of this invention is to provide such treatment by means of a low level stimulus which is readily acceptable to a patient.